Lonely Hearts
by AutumnroseHigurashi
Summary: Summary: Kagome a girl  looking for her place in the world. Inuyasha a man to busy pleasing others to take time to help himself. Some how they find themselves in the same rundown apartment complex in Tokyo. Will something spark between them?
1. Moving Time

_ Lonely Hearts_

Summary: Kagome a girl looking for her place in the world. Inuyasha a man to busy pleasing others to take time to help himself. Some how they find themselves in the same rundown apartment complex in Tokyo. Will something spark between them, or will they stay lonely forever. KagxInu minor MirxSan

* * *

><p><em>Moving Time<em>

The raven haired girl sighed as she dropped the last box into her new apartment into her new apartment. She sat down on the only thing available, the floor. Soon her phone began to buzz in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hello darling, Its you mother how's the moving going along?"

"Fine, Mom I have to go someones at the door." She lied quickly hanging up the phone.

Kagome brushed her fingers threw her hair, and started unpacking the variety of things in her boxes. "_What am I gonna do_?"she thought quietly to her self as she went to start putting her plates in the cabinet. She screeched loudly as her face was met with that of a rodent.

_Knock , Knock._

Kagome darted to the door trying to get away from the grimy thing in her new home. To her surprise there was a concerned looking young woman in front of her.

" Are you alright, it sounded like you were being murdered!" the girl said .

" No I'm fine there was just an unwelcomed guest in my cabient."

" Thats what you get when you move into Nikkou Apartments, the names Sango." she said giggling."

"Kagome, nice to meet you want to come in?"

Sango nodded and walked in.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat at his desk filling out his fathers paperwork. He began massaging his temples from the extreme headache he was having. He always found himself at the end of the day doing everyones work but his. How would he ever become successful if he was always helping others?<p>

_Knock , Knock_

" Come in." he shouted at the door.

" Inuyasha , see to it that my paper work" the older man said.

" No way Sesshomaru, I'm already bombarded with work as you can see." he said pointing to his paperwork.

Sesshomaru placed the work on Inuyasha's desk and walked out the door.

"Great." he mummbled as he began filing the paperwork, "This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha layed back and couldn't help but hear giggling from the apartment next to him. He rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on his work. He began writing when , what sounded like a girl screamed, his pencil tip broke.<p>

"Shit!" he yelled.

He put his shoes on and began outside. Hell he was gonna give that girl a peace of his mind, that old lady that used to live next door was even better then this screaming thing. He knocked on the door, hell he banged on it.

" Can I help you?" the raven haired girl said looking up at him.

" Yeah , you could stop screaming, and laughing, some people need to get work done to." he said basically scolding her.

The girl just answered by slamming the door on his face.

Inuyasha looked as if he was in a daze. _Did she really just slam a door in my face?. _Was all that was on his mind as he walked back to his apartment.


	2. Not In Osaka Anymore

_ Lonely Hearts_

Summary: Kagome a girl looking for her place in the world. Inuyasha a man to busy pleasing others to take time to help himself. Some how they find themselves in the same rundown apartment complex in Tokyo. Will something spark between them, or will they stay lonely forever. KagxInu minor MirxSan

AU: A special thanks to OreoGirl96 for being my first reviewer! You guys should all go and see her story. After your done reading my new chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Not In Osaka Anymore<em>

Kagome yawned as she finished getting dressed. She wasn't going to stay cooped up in this small apartment. She grabbed her keys and made her way out of the apartment and towards the elevator, when she saw the guy. "What was his name again?" She was pretty sure it started with an I , Sango had told her about him last night.

_Flash Back_

_" Geez whats that guys problem?"Kagome said sitting on her old couch._

_"Oh , thats Inuyasha, I've worked with him for 3 years." Sango replied taking another bite of pizza._

_"So what's his story?"_

_" Well, he basically is temperamental, don't get on his bad side." was all Sango said ._

_End Of Flash Back_

Kagome took a quick detour , fearing the rath of . She quickly ran down the stairs and exited the building. She took a look at her surroundings and saw garbage and lots and lots of cars. Kagome wasn't in Osaka anymore.

* * *

><p>Never in her life had she seen so many rude people. She could of sworn she saw three different people trying to look up her skirt. "Perverts" she thought to herself passing all the stores. Kagome was going on one of those " Leave it up to fate" things. She closed her eyes and pointed randomly. She slowly opened them and noticed she was pointing at a quaint looking spiritual shop. She sighed, and began walking in.<p>

" Hello?" she said looking around.

"How may I help you?" A seemingly handsome man replied.

" I was wondering , if there were any job openings?"

" Let me see, just wait one second"

Kagome tapped her fingers on the counter looking around. She looked at the beautiful peace of glowing jewlery on the counter. Suddenly an old lady came out of the little room.

" So ye want a job?"she asked.

"Yes, do you want like a resumé?" She asked reaching for her bag.

" No ye are hired, Miroku you can head home."

Kagome looked surprised. What in gods name did she just sign her self up for. She really hoped she wasn't going to have to do any demonic chants. She wanted a job, not to be possessed.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked into his fathers office dropping off his paperwork.<p>

" So dad I was wondering if I could-"

" Not now son, I'm busy" he cut him off and help up more paperwork.

" Here get this done, your brother has more important things to do then paperwork" he added shooing Inuyasha away.

Inuyasha bit his tongue , he wasn't about to yell at his father and get fired. He walked out of the room fuming. No he would never get the promotion, or the raise, hell he didn't even get a day off. Sesshomaru would always be the perfect child.

He had to get his life out of the rut it was in. Maybe he would start his own buissness? Inuyasha shook his head at the thought and began walking out of the building when he saw Sango. She would help him with his work , wouldn't she?

" Hey Sango!" he said waving his hands.

"What do you want." she said trying to get past him.

"Would you kindly do me the favor of taking some paperwork off my hands?"

"Fine, but you have to pay for my lunch tomorrow, understood?" she said taking the paperwork.

He nodded as he walked towards his car.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha kicked off his shoes and threw himself on the couch. He noticed he answering machine was blinking . The curiosity compelled him and he hit play.<p>

_" Hey Yash , Its Kikyo. Call me back"_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, that girl had some nerve didn't she? Ignore him for no apparent reason,cheat on him , and then call out of nowhere. Hell would freeze over before he ever answered her. 4 years of his life, and she just goes and ruins it.

He needed to get out of the house, and he needed to get out fast.

* * *

><p>Kagome was holding extremely heavy bags when she bumped into someone and almost tipped them over.<p>

"Watch were your going wench!" The familiar voice said.

She rolled her eyes and picked up some of her bags.

"I don't like your tone, now help me with my bags"

The man looked extremely surprised.

" What are you my mother?" he asked picking up her bags.

Kagome walked to her door when she felt something staring her down.

" Can you not?" she said rolling her eyes.

She set her bags down and began putting her groceries away.

" Were do you want your bags?"

She pointed to the counter and kept on putting away her groceries.

" Hey , thank you."

Inuyasha just nodded turning away , when something touched his arm.

" Want a drink?"


End file.
